The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion,The Witch,The Wardrobe,and The Rose
by booknerd1217
Summary: Willow Ava Rose is the daughter of the White Witch. . She is very powerful considering her father is also Aslan. She has both light and dark powers that can make her both light and dark. She is very kind and sweet to many people and even so she can be cruel and ruthless if people she loves get hurt. She knows of the prophecy and with her help, they can defeat her mother.
1. Chapter 1

The crunch of the snow beneath Willow's feet had a comforting feeling. It was safe in a way, a sense of home. She had been walking through the snow for what seemed like years, yet it was only a couple of minutes. Mother hadn't wanted her to leave the castle gates, yet Willow seemed to convince her, stating that she wouldn't go beyond the Lamppost. She let out a deep breath, the hot air freezing on as soon as it met the cold air. It was certainly getting frosty lately, and even though winter was her favorite time of year, she had not once witnessed in all her sixteen years of life, the moments of spring or summer. Maybe that was the reason why it was her favorite; she had not witnessed or lived any other time of year. It seemed that all her life, all she had known was the coldness of winter. Willow rubbed her hands together, trying to create warmth between them. She stood still, nearing the lamppost, and sighed, letting her back hit the steel metal of the lamp. She let her legs crumple beneath her, allowing herself to fall to the ground.

Willow was what people would say, a spitting image of her mother, a striking love-heart shaped face. But it was the eyes and hair that showed how different they were. While both of their eyes were blue, her mother's were icy silver, while hers were more like the deepest richest sea cerulean. Her mother's eyes were cold, while Willows were warm. And her hair was deep dark chocolate brown. She began to draw, and the constant rhythm soothed Willow. She began to draw every detail she saw. She loved drawing; it was her escape from the reality she hated so much. She loved the feel of the rough paper beneath her fingers, and the sound of the pencil scraping against it. Willow had around three other books like this, all of them complete and showed the different stages in drawing. Her sketch books were like journals, she drew what she saw every day, things that affected her, or made her feel a specific things. Sometime she would find something that could represent it, like an acorn or a flower petal, but then again, flower petals were rare, Willow had only found two in her entire life, and both were stuck inside her book. Also, if Willow wasn't too lazy to do so, she would write small words describing the picture, what she felt that day, or what she was thinking about when she drew. Of course, sometimes they were lyrics from old Narnian lullabies.

It was nice to get out of the prison she was confined in. She loved her Mother dearly, she was all Willow had. But sometimes, she was slightly overbearing and erratic. It seemed that for years all she knew was her mother's castle; it was never considered Willows. No, the castle was simply a place that she lived in with her mother. Out here, sitting beneath the lamppost was where her real home was. Willow raked her slender fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she picked up from somewhere. She wasn't really sure who she learnt it from, definitely not her Mother, as Mother was never nervous. No, she was always confident, something Willow seemed to be lacking in. Maybe she picked it up from Tumnus, but again, that was highly unlikely.

Mr. Tumnus was the finest faun Willow ever met, but then again Willow hardly met fauns, they nasty creatures according to her Mother, and that they should know their place. But Tumnus was her only friend, no-one else knew about her. Mother made sure of that. In fact, if Willow had not wanted to explore one day, than she would have never met Tumnus, and for that, she would always be thankful, for if she had not explored deeper into the forest, she would not have met the one person who actually cared enough for her. Tumnus was the only father figure Willow had, and if her Mother had figured out that when she would leave the castle, that she was in fact going to Tumnus' House instead, her Mother would surely do something about it. It was why she was so careful, a fact that her Mother did not pick up on.

It seemed too soon, but night had already approached. Her eyes widened once she realized that she had been here the whole day, her mother must have noticed her absence. As soon as she had wrapped her cloak around her body. The snow had covered up the old footsteps of hers so her mother would not know any different. She heard the crunch of the snow beneath her feet, and made her way towards her Mother's castle, high at the top of the land, between the two mountains.

"Willow, where have you been?" Her mother asked calmly; though her eyes showing that she was furious and upset. Willow whimpered slightly and sighed, before looking at her Mother evenly. Her mother was a beautiful lady, so to speak. Her long, blond hair was twisted into a tight bun, and the ice-cold crown was perched on her head perfectly. Her mouth was in a thin line, as she narrowed her icy blue eyes at Willow. The throne room was covered in frosty azure, the only warmth coming from the lanterns that hung on the wall. It looked like a winter garden, with statues scattered everywhere methodically. Almost at once, Willow let her eyes meet the floor, her head tilted down. She gulped, hoping that her mother would not see any look of remorse or guilt in her eyes. Because if she had any, then she would be in trouble, after all, Mother made sure that Willow never knew what she did when she worked. It took Willow sixteen years to convince her mother to let her step outside the safety of the castle, and even then, she was only allowed to go so far as the lamppost.

"I've been drawing the woods Mother, see?" Willow replied, lifting her sketch book to show her Mother what she had done. She was glad that she had been able to draw nightfall arrived. Her Mother seemed hesitant, as if she didn't believe Willow, but nodded her head, before walking through the ice palace, sitting on the grand throne. She turned her head to Maugrim, who diffidently bowed his head respectively at Willow. Maugrim was the captain of the Secret Police, and never really like Willow. He was a grey wolf, with fangs that could sink into your throat before you could even scream. Mother was talking to Maugrim, and Willow knew that her Mother had dismissed her. She walked softly past all the statues, keeping her eyes firmly placed on the floor, not bearing to see the petrified faces of all those who had been turned to stone due to her Mother's staff.

Walking towards her chambers, she slipped out of her hunting dress, and into more comfortable nightdress. She slipped into the covers of her bed, letting her eyes slip over her chambers. The bed was queen-sized, four-posters, and everything in the room was either a snow white, or an ice blue. The room was cold, and the only thing keeping Willow warm was the red-leather bound book that her fingers were flicking through, and the small candle that she held in the darkness, as she read about all the tales that had been of Narnia before her mother had invaded a hundred years ago. "Years ago, there once was a boy called Diggory and a girl named Polly," She whispered to herself, as her eyes devoured every word she read.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan yanked Lucy through the back garden, the night pounding down on them. Their slipper clad feet met the rough grass sharply, as they ran at full speed towards They could hear the bombs dropping, and the explosions that they caused. Lucy screamed, clutching Susan who held her hand firmly. Fear and dread filled into them, and Susan had forced herself and Lucy to go on without whimpering or looking back. Helen Pevensie was already opening the bomb shelter, moving her children inside. Lucy was whimpering, clutching Susan's sleeve as if it was a life line. She rubbed her back soothingly, wrapping an arm around her reassuringly. Peter and Edmund had just come in after them, when suddenly he had run away from them. Back into the dangers of the bombings that were taking place. Lucy could just about hear the words he uttered, making her ears focus on it, rather than the explosions that were happening outside. She was convinced that he had yelled "Dad!"

"Edmund, come back!" Helen yelled, as she watched her youngest son run back into the house. Her face was wrinkled, worries and fear was in her eyes as she watched as her oldest child ran after him, back into the house.

"Ed!" Peter yelled, pulling Edmund down just as the window erupted, glass flying everywhere. The entire window had been obliterated, from the sheer impact of nearby bombs. The broken glass flew on top of them, and if Peter hadn't grabbed Edmund in time, then he would have been punctuated with glass in his stomach, heart, leg any part of his body. He roughly grabbed Edmund by the shoulders, trying to drag him roughly outside, watching as Edmund grabbed at the broken picture of his father before he left for the war. He ran with Edmund back into the bomb shelter, shoving him inside forcefully.

"You could have gotten us all killed!" Peter yelled, his face going red with anger. He looked at Edmund, furious that he would endanger his own life, and Peter's to an extent.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" He whispered, staring at him with disappointed eyes. Edmund glared at him, clutching the black and white picture of his father, the day before he went to war. Helen had wrapped his arms around him, breathing in and out softly. She kissed the top of his head, whispering reassuring words

Peter slammed the door shut; only thinking what could have happened if he was too late to pull Edmund down before the glass shattered over them inside the house. The sound echoed, and everything was silent inside the bomb shelter, except for the sounds of the ongoing war outside. Thoughts of what would happen to them now that the war had heightened were on Peter's mind until the early rays of morning. For once, he hoped that when he turned eighteen he would be able to enlist for the Royal Air Force, just to make sure that this wouldn't happen to his family again. He wanted to be able to protect them, and thought that fighting in the war was the only way. It was the only way he could think of to protect his family.

Peter sighed heavily, running a hand through his ruggedly blonde hair. His cerulean eyes flickered to every detail, watching as mother's waved goodbye to their children, tears rolling down their cheeks. The trail hooted, signalling that all the passengers had to board the train. He watched as soldiers matched away, getting ready to be flown into battle. Peter sighed, looking down wistfully. He wished he was with them, but alas, he would have to wait a year before joining. Helen Pevensie tightened her youngest daughters coat around her, tying the name tag on her coat tightly. She kissed Lucy's cheek, before hugging her son, Edmund. Anyone looking at them would see a mother saying goodbye to her children. Back in England, Helen watched as her children boarded the train, waving hurriedly as she watched Lucy and Susan wave through the window.

"Goodbye!" Lucy yelled, her voice being joined by thousands of other children who were waving goodbye at their mothers and families. The train was large, filled with different families who stayed huddled together, not speaking a word. Peter led his family towards the compartment he was told to by the train attendant, and looked in seeing a young girl with who appeared to be her younger brother. She looked like she was younger than Edmund, and Peter felt horrified that they would have to go into a stranger's house on their own, when they were so young.

He placed Lucy's and Susan's suitcases up on the railing, which held all the suitcases there, and went to take Edmund, who rudely barged past him, refusing his offer of help and doing it by himself. Hours seemed to pass, as Lucy watched the fading city sights turn into the rural country side landscape. The train stopped, and Lucy watched as the two children that shared their compartment stood up, and took their suitcases with Peter's help, and walked outside onto the train stop, as two different families split them up, each walking into a different direction. Lucy felt tears prick at the ends of her eyes, as she thought about the fact that her and her siblings could be split apart.

"Oh, Peter?" Lucy asked, and Peter looked at her from where he was sitting opposite Susan, who was next to her. "Don't worry Lu, we're all going to the same place, I've checked the tags, we're going to live with Professor Kirke, and we're going to be together," He said, reassuringly. Lucy nodded happily, before letting her mind be caught by the beautiful landscape of the rural country. Before long, they were dropped off at a train station, without anyone else. No other families where there, and they watched as the train faded away in puffs of smoke.

"The Professor knew we were coming," Susan stated, her pale blue eyes wiring in where their ward was. Edmund's forehead scrunched up in confusion, before picking up his name tag, looking at it with small eyes.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled," He said, and Lucy in turn looked at her label with wide eyes. Just then a car hooted past, and Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter ran down the steps towards the car, their suitcases in hand, with a hopeful expression on their faces. The car horned at them, before continuing its journey, leaving them there, defeated. Peter sighed in defeat, until Lucy shushed him, her ears prickling in excitement. Peter listened closely, and the sounds of a whip were heard, as well as the clanks of horse shoes. A stern-looking woman, with dark hair pulled into a tight bun was sitting in a carriage truck, a horse pulling her towards the Pevensies. She looked at them with calculating eyes, her dark eyes flittering from the oldest to the youngest in a couple of seconds.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked hesitantly, taking a protective stand in front of his family. She looked down at him, an eyebrow raised firmly. "I'm afraid so," She replied sourly, her voice holding a thick Scottish accent. Her eyes narrowed as she observed all the Pevensies. "Is this it then, haven't you brought anything else?" She asked, looking down at their small suitcases. "No ma'am, it's just us," Peter stated softly, and Mrs. Macready twisted her lips, as if something sour had touched her lips. "Small favours," She said, looking at them pointedly. She motioned with her head to carriage that was connected to the horse. Peter opened the latch to the truck that was attached to the horse; it was like an open carriage. He placed all their suitcases in first, before lifting Lucy up, and hopping into the carriage himself. Edmund proceeded to get on himself, and Peter helped Susan up, holding her hand firmly, as she landed inside the carriage, sitting next to Lucy, and watching as Peter locked the latch securely.

They arrived at the large mansion, and all of the Pevensies eyes widened as they took in the beautiful mansion. It reached what looked like forever, and had many windows that reached the spiralling structure of the entire house. Lucy felt giddy, anticipating the time that she would be able to explore around the large house, and what she might be able to find. There was a beautiful garden that was practically a forest. The professor owned a lot of land, Peter thought, as the Pevensies walked out of the carriage, and made their way inside.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house." Mrs. Macready stated, as she walked up the corridor steps swiftly, and the Pevensies jogged slightly to keep up with her.

"And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin' or runnin' and no improper use of the dumbwaiter." Mrs. Macready said, as she led the Pevensies upstairs. She swiftly looked at Susan, who was just about to touch the nose of an old Greek bust.

"No touchin' of the historical artefacts," She suddenly said scornfully, and Peter and Lucy smothered giggles at the detached and uncomfortable look on Susan's face.

"And above all, there is to be no disturbin' of the professor," She ended in front of the Professor's study. She continued to show the girls the room that they would be sharing, and then the boys whose room was right across from them.

They stayed inside their rooms, Peter turning on the radio, to check for any reports on London. Susan saw the fear in Lucy's eyes, and swiftly turned the radio off, ignoring her brother's glare. She motioned her head pointedly, signalling that it was scaring Lucy.

"The sheets feel scratchy," She stated, whimpering slightly. Peter smiled softly at his youngest sister, before helping Susan tuck her in.

"Don't worry Lu, wars don't last forever; we'll be home soon," Susan stated, just as Edmund walked in, sporting his night clothes and a woolly blue nightgown. He scoffed, looking pointedly at Lucy when he spoke.

"If home's still there," He stated, and Lucy gasped softly, burying herself into the bed, as to block out her brother's spiteful words.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Susan said, looking at Edmund with a disapproving look, as to draw his attention away from hurting Lucy, and to focus those sarcastic comments onto Susan.

"Yes Mum," He said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Peter narrowed his eyes, looking at his younger brother.

"Ed," He said firmly, and Edmund scoffed before storming off into his room, away from his family.

"You've seen this place Lu, it's huge! We can do whatever we want here. You'll see," Peter promised, and Lucy brightened considerably, before Peter left her and Susan's room, and Susan turned the lights off, only a small candle illuminating shadows on the wall. Without a word, Lucy fell into a dream, filled with dancing fauns and a talking lion.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain pounded against the window, and Lucy sighed, realizing that her plans to play in the gardens were ruined by typical British weather. The dark clouds hovered over the beautiful garden, letting showers of rain fall down. Mrs. Macready had confined them to the conservatory, while the Professor was in his study and she with the kitchen help.

"Gastro vascular," Susan said, picking the word out of the dictionary. The Pevensies were sitting in the room that Mrs. Macready had left them in, and Susan had picked up the large dictionary, as there was nothing else to do.

"Was it Latin?" Peter said, moving his head to look at Susan, with a bored expression on his face. Edmund was under a chair, fiddling with whatever was underneath.

"Yes," Susan replied, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Edmund scoffed in amusement, poking his head from under the chair.

"Was it Latin for, 'Worst Game Ever Invented'?" Edmund asked, and Peter snorted, trying to cover up his laughter. Susan huffed in anger, closing the dictionary in annoyance.

"We could play Hide and Seek?" Lucy asked, moving from her place at the window and towards Peter with a pleading look on her face. He looked between Lucy and Susan, contemplating which game was better.

"But we're already having so much fun," He said, sarcasm pouring out of his mouth.

"Come on Peter, please?" Lucy asked, grabbing her brother's forearm. "Pretty please?" She asked, jutting her bottom lip out, pouting. There you have it folks, Lucy Pevensie's famous puppy dog face. Peter sighed, before looking at Lucy, a smile flickering on his face.

"One, two, three," Peter started, and Lucy grinned, before running out the door, a strangled laugh escaping her mouth.

"What?" Edmund protested, as Peter stood up, hiding his face against the wall. Susan groaned, before placing the dictionary on the table, and running to find a hiding space.

"Five, six, seven," Peter continued, and Edmund grunted, before running out in search for a hiding spot.

Upstairs, Lucy could see the perfect hiding place. It was two curtains that hid an artefact. Fortunately, the Professor had given the artefact away to a museum in Scotland, so it was just two curtains that could easily hide Lucy. Grinning, she ran towards them, but was shoved forcefully away by Edmund, who went towards the curtain smugly.

"I was here first," He stated, and Lucy glared at him, before blowing a raspberry in defeat and running away to find another hiding spot.

She climbed some stairs, and found a corridor of doors just waiting to be explored. She could hear Peter counting towards a hundred, and in a spree of desperation, flittered from one door to another, realising that all were locked. The last one she tried, flew open, and inside everything went eerie quiet. The faint buzzing of an insect was heard, and Lucy looked at the centre of the room. An almost box-like shape was clad in a pale yellow cover, and Lucy closed the door behind her, before walking hesitantly towards it. Gripping the scratchy fabric beneath her fingers, she pulled the cover away, watching as it floated to the ground in waves. When it dropped, an excited sigh escaped Lucy's mouth as she took in the beautiful wardrobe.

It was large, and a mahogany colour. Despite the fact that the cover made it seem like it had been sitting there for years untouched, the wardrobe looked as if it was brand new. Strange carvings were designed across the panels of the wardrobe, all beautifully hand moulded. Hearing Peter's counting come to an end, a wicked smile crossed Lucy's face, as she opened the wardrobe and stepped in, not fully closing the wardrobe, as one should never fully close a wardrobe, in case they are to be trapped inside. Smiling, Lucy walked backwards, feeling the many winter coats against her soft skin.

Lucy jumped slightly, as she felt a small prick against her skin. Holding her breath, she turned around, to be met with branches of trees, and the small scatter of snow. A shaky breath escaped her mouth, and she crept inside, a large smile on her face. Her shoes left small footsteps on the snow, and she lifted her hands to catch small snowflakes. Looking back, Lucy could see the small crack back into the house, and with a satisfying grin, she ventured further into the forest.

As she walked down, she came across a large lamppost. Lucy could see the footprints that made itself towards there, before they walked in a different direction. Sighing, Lucy placed her fingers on the lamppost, before she heard a rustling. Snapping her head up, her breathing became ragged, as she looked from side to side. Clomps made it present, and Lucy watched as a figure surfaced from the Lamppost.

"Miss Willow, are you there? Aah!" He yelled, as he saw Lucy. She screamed at exactly the same time, hiding behind the lamppost. Tumnus was so shocked, that he dropped all his parcels, his umbrella in one hand. Lucy peaked from the lamppost, observing the man. He seemed ordinary, until Lucy looked down at where his feet were suppose to be, and was surprised to find two goat legs instead. Tumnus was hidden behind a tree, and he watched as the young creature walked slowly towards him. She stopped not far from where she had started, and picked up one of the packages that Tumnus had dropped.

"Well, I wouldn't-"Tumnus stuttered, as he watched the creature pick up most of his packages before handing them to him.

"Were you scared of me?" She whispered, her large blue eyes widening. An incredulous look was on her face, and Tumnus stuttered before giving his answer.

"N-no, I was just startled," He replied slowly, and the creature nodded her head, as if contemplating a question. A parcel was still in her hand, and before Tumnus could open his mouth, Lucy had opened it before him and spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, but, what are you?" She asked curiously, her brows bunched together in a questioningly manner.

"Well, well I'm a faun, and what are you, some kind of beardless dwarf?" He asked a smile on his face. The creature laughed her mouth open in mock-offence.

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a girl," She said, handing him the parcel. "And actually, I'm tallest in my class."

Tumnus froze a shocked look on his face.

"Wait, wait, you are telling me that you are a Daughter of Eve?" He asked hesitantly, as hope and fear sprouted inside him.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen," She said uncertain, and Tumnus shook his head, looking wonder struck. Fear washed over him, as he looked around in case anyone was around.

"But you mean you are in fact human?" He asked, and Lucy nodded her head, her brows furrowing.

"Yes, of course, what else" She said, as if stating a fact. Tumnus looked around, coming closer.

"What are you doing here?" He asked urgently, and Lucy looked at him, before launching into an explanation.

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and-"Tumnus cut Lucy off, a confused look on his face.

"War Drobe, is that in Narnia?" He asked, and Lucy looked at him with a strange expression.

"What's Narnia?" She asked, looking around. Tumnus chuckled, realizing that the poor girl had no idea that she was in Narnia.

"Well, my dear girl, you are in it. From the lamppost to Cair Paravel on the Eastern seaborne. Every brick and stone, every icicle, is Narnia," He said, and Lucy sighed, a little breathless.

"It's an awfully large wardrobe," She whispered, and Tumnus chuckled, slightly confused.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Tumnus," Tumnus introduced himself, and Lucy smiled brightly at him.

"Please to meet you Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie," She said, holding her hand out for him to shake it. Tumnus looked confused, raising an eyebrow at Lucy to explain why she did that. Her eyes widened as she realised that he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, you shake it," She said, explaining.

"Why?" He asked, and a questioningly look came upon Lucy's child-like features.

"I don't really know, people do it when they meet each other," She said, and Tumnus gripped Lucy's fingers, shaking it slightly. Lucy grinned, and swung their arms backwards and forward, giggling quietly with Tumnus who did the same.

"Well, Lucy Pevensie, from the shining city of War Drobe, from the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would you like it, if you came to have tea with me?" Tumnus asked, looking at Lucy expectantly.

"Oh, I would love to, but I should to get back," She said hesitantly, looking back towards where she came from.

"It'll only be for a while, and there'll be music, and tea, and I'll even crack open a tin of sardines," He said, and Lucy giggled, but hesitance was still in her eyes.

"Oh come on," Tumnus pleaded, a smile on his face. "It's not every day I meet a new friend,"

"Just for a bit, if there's going to be sardines," Lucy said, grinning. Tumnus opened up his umbrella so they could hide underneath it from the snow. He smiled softly at Lucy, as they walked together, sharing the weight of the parcels.

"By the bucket load," He replied, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow sighed, twisting her dark brown hair between her fingers. She could hear the small footsteps coming towards her chambers, and without a second thought, Willow placed the small book in her cloak pocket, the icy blue one hanging from her bedside post. Her maid walked into the room, watching as Willow was seemingly reading a book her mother had given her on her bed. Aya was a beautiful water naiad, who was captured at a young age, and forced to be Willow's maid and carer. She had short, light hair that reached her waist, and sea-blue eyes that were so different from the blue Willow was accustomed to. Willow was confused, as she knew that naiads needed to be by their source to stay alive. Apparently, Mother allowed Aya to have weekly visits to her lake, but she had to be accompanied by two to three soldiers, and it was always a short period of time. This made Aya very weak, but she never took it out on Willow, and treated her like a sister, knowing that the girl was far from her mother's horrid personality.

"Rose, are you ready for breakfast?" Aya asked softly, smiling at the young girl. Willow nodded slowly, before placing her book away, as if she had actually read it, and pulled on her icy blue cloak to wrap around her shoulders. Willow wore a simple black hunting dress, and it fell in waves around her. It was tight enough so that it didn't feel baggy, but it was loose enough for her to be able to fight and run in. "Let's go Aya," Willow said, linking arms with the young naiad, and making her way towards the dining room where breakfast would be served. As they neared, Willow unhooked her arm from Aya's, and made it so that she barely acknowledged her. Aya lowered her head, and fell back so that Willow was in front of her. They always did this as to not raise suspicion that they were best friends, and Willow watched as two guards bowed their head in respect when Willow arrived, before opening the door, revealing Mother, who stood at the head of the table, awaiting Willows presence.

"Apologies for being late Mother, I was busy reading that book, I must have lost track of time," Willow stated, and although she hadn't been reading the book her Mother had wanted her too, Willow did not lie, as she did not state which book she was reading.

"It is alright daughter, your studies come first, if you are to take over Narnia if anything would happen to me," Jadis stated, but everyone knew that nothing would happen to Jadis, or her young daughter. For a hundred years had passed since they had arrived in Narnia, a hundred years since Jadis had ever aged. Willow had grown as any child would grow, until she reached the ripe age of sixteen, where she froze, never growing forward.

Willow sat beside her mother, while Aya went to the kitchen to eat with the other staff. As soon as Willow was seated, her mother started to place food onto her plate, and she followed suit, sticking to toast and jam, while her mother went more adventurous, with toad stew, and scrambled robin eggs. The sight made Willows feel queasy, as she munched slowly on her toast.

"You've always been squeamish of my food choices," Jadis asked, and this was the side Wilows hardly saw of her mother. She grinned sheepishly, to which Jadis chuckled softly at. The door knocked, signalling someone was there, and as if Jadis had let her guard down, she placed it back up, and an emotionless mask was on her face, or maybe that was her actual face, and Jadis only placed the caring mother mask on for Willows sake.

Maugrim trotted in, his tail swaying left to right. He grinned cockily at Willow, which made her glare straight at him. She was not afraid of this dog, no matter how much he tried to make her.

"Your scout has come back, my liege," Maugrim stated, and Jadis nodded before looking at Willow.

"You may go to the woods, Willow; I have business to take care of here in the castle," Jadis stated, and Willow knew that this translated to: You need to leave this castle; I have things to do, and I don't need you getting in the way and ruining everything.

"Oh and Willow, remember what I told you when you're in the woods, if you see a human, kill them on sight,"

Willow nodded, before finishing her breakfast, and quickly running towards her chambers, changing her home cloak with a thick, dark purple cloak, and grabbing her two identical daggers, and placed them in her sliver waist belt, and placed the book that Tumnus had given her into her, inside her cloak pocket. She strapped on her bow and arrows gracefully, before running a hand through her chocolate brown hair, deciding against braiding it. Her fingers wrapped around her small staff instinctively, and she grabbed the oil lantern, as to help her see once she was outside. Even though it was early morning, the fog that had emerged outside would make it impossible to see. It did not help that outside was looking just as dark as it was when night would arrive.

Stepping outside, Willow mentally scolded herself for not wearing her hunting boots. Her pale purple flats had soaked through as soon as she stepped outside. Waving goodbye to Aya, she lifted the hood of her cloak, and made her way towards the lamppost. Sniffling as the cold air touched her already red nose, Willow almost banged her head against the metal post. Tumnus was delivering mail now, so he wouldn't be there to talk to her. Making up her mind, Willow walked in the opposite direction, towards the Beaver's dam. From where Willow was, she could see the smoke emerging from the little house, and couldn't stop the soft smile flickered across her face, as she made her way towards the house, wiping away her footprints, so that no-one would know that she was there. Once she had reached the door, she knocked hesitantly, and the small door opened, revealing a smiling Mrs. Beaver who ushered Willow inside.

"How are you, Miss. Willow?" Mrs. Beaver asked warmly, and Willow smiled softly, crouching as she entered inside. She placed the lantern on the table by the door, and watched as Mrs. Beaver blew the light out of it. Mr. Beaver waved at Willow from where he was sitting at the dining table. It was full of Narnian bread, and normal scrambled eggs and beans. Willow almost kissed Mrs. Beaver but decided to hug her instead.

"Mother had the audacity to have toad stew in front of me," She shivered, cringing at the memory. Mr. Beaver laughed good-heartedly, grinning at her until it slowly came off.

"I don't understand Willow, you are so pure, yet that devil is your mother," He spat, an angry expression on his face. As much as she wanted to defend her mother, she knew that he was right, and a small part of her wanted to join Mr. Beaver.

"We can't choose who our family's are, all we can do is embrace them, and try to show them things from a good side. Unfortunately, whenever I bring the subject up on the way that she treats the Narnians, she gives me a look before I can even open my mouth!" Willow ranted heatedly, and Mrs. Beaver tapped her hand reassuringly, before glaring at her husband. Mr. Beaver chuckled awkwardly.

"No need to get riled up Willow, your time will come," He said, and Willow looked at him with a raised eyebrow. As if he realized he said something he shouldn't, he went back to drinking his tea. Willow let the comment go, but kept it at the back of her mind, so she would keep an ear out for any more slip ups. Of course she knew about the prophecy but she wasn't apart of it was she?

"Drink up dear, you're dripping wet," Mrs. Beaver said, and Willow nodded, bringing the cup to her lips, and letting the drink explode warmth in her mouth. Hours passed and she chatted aimlessly with the Beavers, a smile present on her face. Willow had noticed that night had fallen, and softly stood up, stretching her arms over her head.

"It's been a while, I must be getting back," She said, and Mrs. Beaver smiled softly, handing Willow her cloak. Mr. Beaver placed a new candle inside her lantern, so she wouldn't have to walk home in the dark. Waving a goodbye to Mr. Beaver she walked out of the house, watching as small snowflakes trickled down.

Closing the door behind her, Willow placed her fingers inside her cloak pocket, shivering slightly at the cold. Walking, she made her way back to the lamppost, the lantern illuminating the dark night, so she could see. As she walked she could hear the faint running of hooves, and immediately thought that maybe Tumnus was here.

"Tumnus?" She asked softly, but was replied with the sudden gust of wind. The hooves had stopped, so Willow had thought that they had left, and without meaning to, she went to her safe haven, the lamppost.

"Oh, which way was it?" A voice spoke softly, and Willow thought that it was a child's voice. But She knew of the wicked creatures of Narnia, heck, she lived with the worst one as a mother. She placed the candle lantern on the ground, and placed her white staff into the golden belt that held her daggers. Without hesitation, she pulled out her bow and locked in an arrow in, pulling it so that it reached past her ear. She walked into the clearing, the bow raised high as she looked at what seemed like a child. Narrowing her eyes, she took in the young creature. She would have reached Willows waist, and had bronze locks that fell just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Willow , and she took a step back. Willow noticed the clothes she wore, a thin pale red dress, and a small green woven cardigan. These were not Narnian clothes, and they definitely were not like the clothes her and Mother wore.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot?" Willow said clearly, as she aimed the bow at the creature. She gulped, taking a step back. Willow raised the bow higher, the arrow head glinting in the moonlight.

"Please, I just want to get home, Mr. Tumnus said if I remembered where to go back to my home, but I forgot," She said quickly, and Willow lowered her bow down slowly, placing her arrow with the others. She walked towards Lucy slowly, watching as the girl seemed transfixed in the spot. It seems that she had inherited this from Mother, because as soon as she wanted someone to stay still, they would become frozen by her beauty. Willow almost scoffed at how arrogant that sounded. She was no Daughter of Aphrodite.

"You are a friend of Tumnus?" She asked hesitantly, and Lucy nodded her head, remembering the time that Tumnus had said it wasn't every day that he met a new friend. Willow relaxed her state, breathing out an exaggerated sigh, which made Lucy giggle. Willow smiled down at the small creature, and Lucy was transfixed at the beauty of the girl in front of her.

"Who are you, young creature?" Willow asked, and Lucy scrunched her nose up.

"I'm not a creature, I am a Daughter of Eve, or that's what Mr. Tumnus said, and my name is Lucy Pevensie," Lucy stumbled over the words, and now it was Willow who was frozen, as she looked at the girl with wide eyes. She had read about the Sons of Adams and the Daughters of Eve in the book Tumnus had given her, and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"You a-are human?" Willow asked, shivering from the cold or the fear that was pouring into her. Breathing out slowly, she bent down to Lucy's level going on her knees. Lucy nodded, fear creeping into her eyes.

If you see a human, kill them on sight. The words echoed around her head, as she gripped her staff tightly. She could see Lucy looking at her as if saying what's wrong. She looked down at the young girl, and could see the innocence inside her, the way that she seemed to stand without a care in the world. Willow never had that; she had to grow up at a very young age.

"How old are you Lucy?" She asked, and Lucy looked up at her, a smile plastered across her face.

"I'm eleven and a half," She replied, seemingly very proud to be that age. Willow smiled, grinning at the young girl. She loosened her grip on the staff, making up her mind.

"You must not come back, okay Lucy Pevensie? This land is dark, run by the darkest creature of all, I should know," Willow said ruefully. Lucy nodded her head, looking back and forth.

"I don't know where I need to go," Lucy said shyly, almost as if expecting someone to be angry at her. Willow matted Lucy's bronze hair, smiling down at her.

"Come with me," Willow said, and Lucy walked next to her, staying as close as possible. Willow noticed that Lucy was shivering, so she wrapped the bottom of her cloak around Lucy's body, and told Lucy how to get back home.

"See this snow, notice how it seems to be less than the others, that's because someone walked through it, and when the snow fell, it didn't even it up like it did with the rest," Willow stated, and Lucy looked at the snow in wonder.

"Come, it is past the lamppost," Willow stated, holding Lucy's cold hand in hers. They trudged slowly towards the edge of Narnia, into no-man's land. Lucy grinned at Willow , realizing that this was exactly where she had come from.

"Oh thank you," Lucy said, hugging Willow tightly around her waist. Willow was shocked at first, before patting the little girl's head awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Lucy released her, and walked towards the forest, where she could still she the crack of the spare room she had come from, before turning towards the girl that had helped her.

"I never asked for your name," Lucy stated, and Willow smiled softly, waving goodbye at the girl.

"My name is Willow , Lucy Pevensie, remember what I told you," Willow said, with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Do you have a nickname?" Lucy asked, and Willow looked at Lucy, shaking her head.

"What is a nickname?" She asked curiously, and Lucy laughed, smiling at her new friend.

"It what people call you, like my nickname is Lu, short for Lucy," Lucy said, and Willow smiled, realizing she did have a nickname.

"Rose, all my friends call me Rose" Willow replied and Lucy smiled, hugging her goodbye again.

"Thank you for helping me Rose," Lucy said, and Willow chuckled, watching as the young Daughter of Eve let her go. Lucy nodded, smiling at Willow, before running into the forest, watching as branches seemed to turn into winter coats, and as Willows warm smile faded the closer she came to the door of the wardrobe.

"I'm back, I'm back!" Lucy yelled, running towards her brother who was hidden behind the curtain. Her breath was in short gasps, and she grinned at Edmund, until she saw that he was giving her the evil eye.

"Shut up, he'll see us," Edmund said, glaring at Lucy. He saw Peter walking towards them, huffing in annoyance and revealed his hiding spot.

"I don't think you two have quiet got the hang of this game," Peter stated, and Lucy was bouncing, as if there was something she really wanted to tell them, but that slowly morphed into confusion.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" She asked slowly, and Edmund groaned, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's the point; it's why he was seeking you!" He said, just as Susan came towards them, a grin on her face.

"Does this mean that I win?" She asked, and Peter looked at her with a confused face, before speaking.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," He said, and Susan looked at her younger sister in bewilderment.

"I've been gone for hours," Lucy stated, and Susan, Edmund and Peter looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

Willow sighed, as she watched Lucy disappear, to where Willow thought it was Lucy's home. She knew the dangers of disobeying her mother, but she could not have killed Lucy, she was far too pure, far too innocent. Sighing, she trudged through the snow, back to the ice palace she lived in, with the lantern placed firmly in her hand.


End file.
